Much Love, Your Father
by DoReMi Dancer
Summary: Teddy Lupin reads a letter from the father he never had the chance to talk to; one-shot written when I was 11 : R&R please!


**Much Love, Your Father**

Teddy sat, rummaging through his suitcase, making sure he hadn't left anything behind. He was set to go to King's Cross station in less than ten minutes and he was pure excitement. He was riffling through his drawer when he heard a gentle tapping on his window. He opened the window carefully and took the letter from the owl. However, the owl didn't move. Teddy recognized him as Marauder, his godfather's owl and tossed the minute bird a biscuit that had been lying on his desk. Marauder caught it in his mouth and flew away, flapping his wings quickly.

The letter had an envelope that contained Teddy's name on it, written in sprawled letters. He swallowed hesitantly when he saw who it was from – his faster? Was this a joke, some sort of prank? Unsure, but curious and hopeful, he opened the envelope and withdrew a letter written on crinkly parchment.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I'm about to leave for the Battle at Hogwarts and I don't know if I'm ready, but what I do know is that I wanted to make the world a better place for you._

_If you're reading this, it means I didn't make it. Hopefully, even without the guidance of your real father, Harry's been there for you. And hopefully, you're living in a world free of Voldemort._

_I don't have much time seeing as I'm about to leave, but I wanted to write this in case I didn't make it. So that's what I'm doing. There is so much I wanted to teach you, but if you're reading this, I guess I didn't get the chance. There's so much I wanted to tell you, but so little time. But here goes:_

Teddy paused to wipe any tears from his eyes. His father had written him a note and he was reading it. His late father. Who had been dead for a good eleven years now. He wanted to start bawling. He wanted to start crying harder than he'd ever before. Instead, he continued to read the letter, trying to avoid the glistening tears in the corner of his eyes that reminded him he'd never really met his father.

_Always stay true to your true friends. Never doubt their friendship because of something stupid. Don't ever do that, because the minute you do, it's over, different. You'll never have the same friendship you had before. Mind you, I gave up on one of my best friends, Sirius Black, because I thought he was a murderer and when I saw him again, our friendship was pretty similar to before, but generally, ignoring your friend because he's been convicted as a murderer and the reason for your other best friends' death is generally pretty serious. No pun intended._

Teddy gave a dry, hollow laugh. Was this a joke? His father had a made a slight corny joke in a letter he'd written in case he didn't make it. Nonstop hilarity.

_Second. Always fight for what you believe in. I don't think that needs any explanation, but in case it does, talk to Hermione Granger (provided she lived. I do hope she did, she's a brilliant witch). She'll talk to you; tell you everything you need to know. They told Hermione she couldn't do it. They told her that she was a no good, untalented mudblood. They were considerably wrong. They were Slytherins. Mind you, we don't expect much from them, but still. _

Ted nearly lost it then, but instead, breathed it all in and continued reading.

_I'm really out of time, and I probably should be there already, but I might as well finish on a good note. Try to not reuse pranks, bring back my, your father's legacy, talk to your Uncle George and Fred about pranking and borrow some very important tools from Harry. While you're at it, ask them about the Marauders. _

_Why the hell not, I'll add in one more thing, although I really should be going. Never doubt that your father didn't love you. I do. If you're reading this, I want to say, that I left you to help you live in a world free of evil and darkness. _

_Much love,_

_Your father,_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Or Monsieur Moony_

_PS. Study hard. Tell all the professors, Remus Lupin said hello. They all know who I am. And tell Peeves to continue his mischief – especially on wizards and witches who deserve it. _

Teddy bit his lip to stop the flood of tears that were threatening to pour down his face. He was reading a piece of parchment his deceased father had written him. This was the only thing that Teddy now owned that really linked him to his father. He'd never known him, but this made Teddy feel like he'd known him for an eternity.

Teddy looked at the piece of parchment again – his link to his father. The flood of tears came anyway. He'd never know his father like he should've, but he'd always know that his father would live on.


End file.
